Love Me Do
by LyssaInTheSky
Summary: Marie is a shy girl who doesnt have any friends. But that changes when a new kid, George, moves in next door. I suck at summaries so just read. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story does not take place in the 60's and does not follw the storyline of the Beatles.**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the noise of a large truck. I looked out of my window, and saw a moving truck leaving the house next door. I saw a boy about my age get out of the car there. At least I would have someone to hang out with from this new family.

"MARIE!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled when I got to the top pf the stairs.

"I made some muffins for the new family next door, and I want you to bring them over." Great. My mom knew how incredibly shy I was.

"But-"

"No buts. I want you to make some friends. Besides, I saw a boy about your age. So get dressed and bring them over."

"Fine." I got dressed in one of my good Sunday dresses and put my hair in a ponytail with some hair left down in the front. I went downstairs, got the muffins, and headed out to the house next door. As I approached, I saw the same boy from before. He was going out to the truck.

"Um, hi," As I said that, the boy gasped and ran inside. He seemed shy, like me. There was a chance to be friends. I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. The boy answered the door.

'Um, hi. Im Marie Evanson, and I live next door. My mom made these for your familiy as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' type thing." For some reason, talking to this boy was easier than talking to most people.

"Um, thanks," he said taking the basket. "I'm George, by the way. George Harrison. Nice to meet you." As he was saying this, I took a good look at him. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had some sort of a British accent

"I'll,um, see you around then." I turned to leave, but I heard someone say, "Georgie, who's your little friend there?

"Sod off, Louise," He said, but she'd already seen me.

"She's a cutie George." She said, obviously teasing him. He blushed like crazy. Then she went upstairs.

"Sorry 'bout me sister. She knows I'm shy, so she teases me about it." By this point we were sitting on his porch.

"I'm shy, too. Or, I usually am. That's why I don't have any friends. I'm too shy to try and make friends." Now I was getting sad. George seemed to notice, because he put his arms around me and gave me a hug, which was weird because I barely knew him. Then he surprised me a little by saying:

"(softly) I'll be your friend. I already like you too much to see you upset."

"Thanks, George. That means a lot. I'm glad to finally have a friend."

"Marie! It's time to have dinner!"

"I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrrow, I guess."

"See ya." Then he gave me another hug before I headed home.

George's P.O.V

As soon as I closed the door, I ran up to me mum and dad's room.

"Mum! Dad! I made a friend!" My parents smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that George. I told you moving here would be good." Me mum was always bugging me about making friends. I had only one friend back in Liverpool. I then ran into me room and started writing to me best mate, Paul, back in Liverpool. I told him all about Marie.

"George, time for bed!"

"Alright mum!"

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think,please.**


	2. PS I love you

**A/N: For any of you who are wondering about the ages of George and Marie, they are twelve.**

Chapter 2

Regular POV

After dinner, I went up to my room and all I could think about was George. He was my first real friend. No one else would talk to me because I was so shy. But, I felt that wasn't the only reason. I wasn't sure, but I think I had a crush on him. The way he hugged me earlier was so comforting. His accent was so adorable, he was really cute, and he was really nice. Plus, we were both shy, so we had something in common. My thoughts were interrupted by my mom.

"Marie! Someone's here to see you!" I knew it was George. I went to the door, and sure enough, there he was.

"Hi,um ,Marie. I was,um, wondering (blushes) if you'd want to go for a walk with me." I giggled.

"Sure, just let me go get changed out of this dress.'

I changed into a long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Ready."

We walked through town, and he ended up taking me to a movie. That was nice. we were walking home when someone pulled us into an alley we where passing. It was an older guy, and he pulled out a pistol and started walking towards us. We where almost to a dead end when he pointed the gun at George. When he spoke, I could tell he was drunk. He spoke to George.

"Listen,kid,give me the girl, and no one gets hurt." I finally built up the courage to speak.

"Don't shoot him." The man smiled and I heard a loud bang. My hand immediately went to my stomach. It felt wet and warm. _I_ had been shot.

George's POV

There was a loud bang. I looked over at Marie. Her shirt was all read. She started to fall, but I caught her. Her breathin was very shallow, and she was cold and clammy. I looked at the man.

"(slurs) I did what she said. She said not to shoot you."

"So you shoot a girl?" I heard someone say. Then that same person punched him, knocking him out.

"Is she alright?" I shook my head.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Then he came over, took out a hankerchief, and pressed it against where she got shot.

"You stay with her, I'll go call an ambulance."

"G-George?" She managed to say.

"Yes?"

"I-It h-hurts."

"I kknow. don't try to talk." The older boy came back, followed shortly by paramedics. He stayed up in the front of the ambulance, while I stayed back with Marie.

"Don't die, don't die." I kept telling her. She reached up to touch my cheek, and I kept her hand there.

"Don't worry, I won't." She almost whispered that. Then she fell unconcious. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I had just made a new friend, and she was close to dying. Also, even though I just met her, I loved her. With her hand still in mine, I whispered:

" Don't die. I love you. You can't die.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the others longer. An I know the last part sounds unlike something a twelve year old would say, but it's one of those "love at first sight" things. Anyway, enjoy and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I know both my Beatles stories have someone getting shot, but I am going to start a new one without anyone getting shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than the ones I made up.**

George's POV

When we got to the hospital, Marie was rushed to the E.R. So I went to the waiting room with the other boy. I still didn't know his name. We sat in silence until he spoke.

"Sorry I haven't introduced meself, but I'm John. John Lennon." He held out his hand. I shook it. I had heard that name somewhere before.

"I'm George Harrison." John had a British accent, which I hadn't noticed before. He seemed to notice mine.

"Are you from England, George? I am. Liverpool to be precise."

"I am from Liverpool, too. I think I've heard your name before, too. Me mate Paul might have mentioned it."

"Paul? As in McCartney?" I nodded. "I know him! Me mate Ivan introduced him to me."**(A/N: John did have a mate named Ivan who introduced him to Paul.)**

"Really? He was me best mate. Anyway, I wanna thank you. I think you might have saved her life. If you hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened. Even if that guy did leave, I don't think I could have brought myself to leave her to go call 911. Oh! I just remembered. I better go call me mum so she can tell Marie's mum." I did, and I also told the nurse who she was. A little while later, Marie's mum came into the E.R, looking very upset. She came over to me.

"George, isn't it?

"Yes ma'am. I'm your new neighbor."

"I'm glad you were with Marie when this happened."

"Actually, John here is the one who called 911, and knocked out the guy who shot her." She looked at John.

"Thank you John."

"I can't believe someone would shoot a kid. How old are you and Marie, anyway, George."

"I'm twelve, and I think Marie is too."

John's POV

Twelve? Someone would shoot a twelve year old? That's just cruel.

"Now I am just dumbfounded even more. I have no idea who in their right mind would shoot a twelve year old girl."

"John, remember, he was drunk."

"Still, I haven't known anyone, even drunk, to shoot a kid. He must have been pretty drunk." We all sat there and waiting until we could see Marie. George seemed really worried about her. I think that he fancied her. Even if he was only twelve.

"Oi George. How long have you known Marie?"

" I just met her this afternoon. We were just getting settled into our new house." I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I'm starting to. I was about to say something, but then the nurse came in.

"Are you here for Marie Evanson? She's in recovery now. You will be allowed to visit her for a little while." The nurse led us to the room.

George's POV

When we got to Marie's room, she was sleeping.

"She'll be asleep for awhile, but you can still talk to her." Then the nurse left. She looked really peaceful. Her mum immediately went to the bedside. She stroked her hair softly. Then her cell phone vibrated.

"Oh, I'd better get home. Her father has to go to work. He can't miss work. I have to go to take care of her little brother. Do you boys need a ride home?"

"No thank you. Me mum will come pick me up"

"What about you John?"

"I'll walk home, or catch a ride with George."

"Alright." Then she left. I went to call me mum. After, I went back to Marie's room.

"John, me mum's going to be here in a few minutes. She said she'll give you a ride. We have to go meet her outside. And, I was wondering, How old are you?"

"I'm 14, but turning 15 in October." **(A/N: the month is July)** Then John left to go outside. I took this opportunity to go by Marie. I kissed her on the cheek. I think she smiled. Then I went outside to wait for me mum.

**A/N: Oooooh... whad'ya think? And sorry if I went overboard with the "Me" instead of "my" and "mum" instead of "mom". I'm just trying to make it sound like a real British person. REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I appreciate the feedback I've been getting. I love reviews, but no smackdowns, please. Constructive crticism is more then welcome. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own John, Paul, George, or Ringo(when he comes in) or any of the songs. I wish I did though.**

Chapter 4

George's POV

The next day, me mum and I went to pick up John and we were on our way to visit Marie. We were going to meet her mum there. When we got there, she was still asleep, and her mum wasn't there, so John and I just talked.

"So when did you move to America, John? I just got here yesterday."

"I've been here for a few years. But I miss Liverpool. I miss me Aunt Mimi and me Uncle George."

"You have an uncle named George? That's pretty cool." And we just continued talking for a little while.

Marie's POV

The last thing I remember was seeing George, and he had looked close to tears. As I came to, I heard two people talking. One of them was George, and the other I think was the other boy. I opened my eyes. George saw me.

"Hey, Marie. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Who's that?" I said pointing at the other boy.

"I'm John."

"I think this goes without saying, but I'm Marie." Then George spoke.

"I was really worried about you." I thought I saw John smirk a little at this.

"Aw, how sweet." I said, teasing him a little like his sister.

"I'll be right back, I gotta go." And he left, leaving me and John. He came over to sit by the bed. Then he said something that kind of surprised me.

"You know, I think he fancies you." Even though I wasn't from England, I knew that meant he liked me.

"I kind of like him too. He's really nice. And I'm a little confused about something. What role do you play in all of this?"

"Well, I called 911 while George stayed with you."

"Oh, well thank you."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxO

After a day or two,I was able to go home. I felt good to get out of the hospital, but I wasn't allowed anywhere after dark. I didn't like it, but I knew my mom id it for the best. I still hung out with George a lot, and we even hung out with John. I found out he was also from Liverpool.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Two months later, in October

It was two days from John's birthday, so my mom took me and George shopping for a present. My mom gave me 50 dollars to spend, and George had 20. We found a really good harmonica I figured he would like. It was 60 bucks, so George helped chip in. On the day of his birthday, there was a big party at his house.

"Hey guys!" He said when he spotted us. He was with a really pretty lady that I assumed was his mom. "I'd like to introduce you to me mum, Julia."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." I said.

"Please, you may call me Julia." She turns to John. "Is this the girl you were telling me about?"

"Yep. This is Marie." I then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! John, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Marie." I handed him his present. Instead of waiting, he just ripped it open, getting some glares from his mom.

"A harmonica! Sweet! Thanks Marie." He gave me a hug.

"Actually George helped buy it."

"Thanks George!" He pulled George into a "man-hug".

"No problem. Its a really good brand of harmonica, according to the store owner."

"Yah, it's a good type." He put it to his lips and played a really good little piece. **(A/N: Imagine the harmonica part from _Love Me Do)_**

We had a lot of fun, but then my mom came to take me and George home. We were having a sleepover at my house. We played _The Game of Life_, and I kicked his butt. Around midnight we went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marie's POV

The next morning, my mom decided to treat us to some pancakes. I had chocolate chip, and George had blueberry. My mom also made sausage and eggs, and it was really good. We usually didn't have big breakfasts like this, but I think it was because George was over, and my mom wanted to make a good impression. After breakfast, we decided to watch TV. the first channel that came up was the news, and we decided to leave it and see what came up. It happened to be about a guy who recently got arrested.

"30 year old Adam Jude was arrested last night for possesion of illegal marijuana," a reporter said, "He has been arrested before for disorderly conduct and illegal possesion of a gun." Then a picture came up. It was the same guy who had shot me. A shiver went down my spine.

"George." My voice was shaking.

"I know." He switched the channel. My mom called from the kitchen.

"I'm taking your father to the bank. Your brother is asleep, so don't bother him."

"Alright," I replied, hoping my voice wasn't shaky. I had nightmares about him every night. We heard the door slam, and George wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, Marie. He's been arrested, he can't bother you."

"I know, but,... I have nightmares every night. Just the thought of him scares the living daylights out of me. Maybe now I can sleep because he's not out on the streets."

We just sat there for a while. Then the phone rang. It was John, wondering if he could come over.

"Hey, Marie. I was wondering if I could hang out with you and George."

"My mom's not home, George is over, and I have to watch my brother. But my mom should be home soon, so maybe we could meet up at the diner for lunch. I'll ask my mom when she gets home and call you back, ok."

"Ok. Bye."

Well, my mom came home, but I couldn't go. She was still a little nervous about me going out, even though it had been two months, _and_ she knew the guy had been arrested. I was disappointed, but I still had George to hang out with. What John had said while I was in the hospital was still fresh in my mind. _I think he fancies you._ Now that we had gotten to know each other more, I was starting to like him too. George and I just watched cartoons for a little at his house. Then I had to go back home.

_Time skip to February 24th: Marie and George's birthday._

It turns out George and I were born on the same day. I had gotten him a fairly nice acoustic guitar. We were going to have a double party. When the party finally arrived, and it was at George's house, there were a lot of people. With my family and George's(including some extended family from mine) the place was packed. The cake had 26 candles on it, 13 for me and 13 for George. That would become a tradition. When it came time for presents, I was on the verge of bouncing off the walls, I was so excited. George got to open his first, because it was his house. He got clothes, a game for his DS, and Monopoly. Time for my gift.

"Be right back!" I ran upstairs and got the guitar. When I got to the top of the stairs, I yelled down.

"George! Close your eyes!"

"They're closed!" I brought down the guitar. Everyone gasped, and I could tell George wanted to peek.

"And...open!" He did, and I can't describe the look on his face.

"Oh my god. This is awesome." He didn't even take his eyes off the guitar. He was looking at it like he was afraid to touch it. Then his sister Louise spoke.

"Well don't just stare at it, Georgie. Take it and say thank you." Louise was almost like his mother.

"Thanks Marie!" Then he gave me a big hug. "That must've cost you a fortune."

"No, it was on sale."

"Again, thank you so much. Anyway, time for your presents! I go first!"

Ironic moment. He had gotten me an acoustic guitar. My little 5 year old brother, Jacob, came up with an idea that was actually pretty good.

"Ma-wie, you make band with Georgie." John seemed to like it.

"That's a good idea. You and George could play guitar, I could sing. I mean, you guys could also sing."

"I think that's a great idea. What do you think George?"

"It's a good idea, once we actually learn how to play."

"I can play a little, and me mum can play banjo. I'll teach you some chords."

And so the process of becoming musicians began...


	6. How was I to know you would upset me?

Chapter 6

John, George and I practiced a lot. It was hard during the school year, trying to do homework while meeting with John almost everyday to practice. Sometimes I can't make the practices because I have work to do, but George still goes. One day, while we were walking in the park (Yes, my mom _finally_ let me out somewhere besides George's), he was telling me about how he was falling behind in school.

"It's hard for me to concentrate in school. I'm just so preoccupied with that guitar. But I'm getting really good at it."

"You really should try to focus in school." I said, ignoring his last statement. "A good education can get you far in life. And you are extremely lucky your parents haven't found out about school, or they would-" I was cut off because at that moment, George had stopped walking and had kissed me full on the lips. It was quick, and I could only stare at him like a complete idiot. When I could finally speak, I said something that came out harsher than I meant it to.

"_What_ in the hell was that for?" And from the look on his face, I had hurt his feelings. If our positions were switched, I would be hurt too. I mean, imagine you just kissed the person you liked, and thought that they liked you back, and they said that. Now I had to try to fix things.

"George, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Again, I was cut off, and George seemed really upset.

"You know what? Forget it." He started to walk away, and I did nothing to stop him. I just sat down on a bench, buried my face in my hands, and started to cry.I had known George for not even a year, but he was my best friend. And I had to go and hurt him like that. I was lucky no one was in this area, because this was embarassing. I just sat there and cried for a while until I heard a familiar voice.

"Marie?" John called. I looked up, and at first he didn't notice my red face. "Hey, I just ran into George, and he seemed upset, and he wasn't with you, so I came looking for you." Then he noticed my red, tear streaked face. "Hey, what's the matter?" He sat next to me. I had to tell him, because I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Well, I was telling George about the values of a good education," He smirked." and I was in the middle of a lecture, and..." I couldn't go on.

"And...?"

"He kissed me, on the lips, and all I could say was '_What_ in the hell was that for?' and I hurt his feelings and..." Then I broke down and started sobbing. John pulled me onto his lap and started to rock me back and forth, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, shh. It'll be alright. Calm down." He said in a soothing voice. I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I can't believe I did that. He was the first boy I liked, and now he probably hates me. I was just so in shock..."

"It's alright, Marie. You just need to find him and talk to him. I'll go with you so you don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks, John."

"No problem. And he probably doesn't hate you, he's just a little upset. Now come on, let's get you home."

"John, we need to get you back to Liverpool for a while."

"Why?"

"You're losing that adorable accent." He chuckled. Now, off to find George...

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. And I was going to save the first kiss until their sixteenth birthday, but this story needed drama. The whole getting shot thing wasn't enough. Anyway, Read, Review, AND ENJOY.**

**PS: i'm gonna start putting random Beatle quotes down here. (BTW not my original idea)**

_**"Just put Lloyd George over there next to the mechanic in the cloth cap and sort this lot out, will ya." **_

**First person who can guess what that's from will get a prize, so tell me in a review and state your prize.**


	7. Said you had a thing or two to tell me

Chapter 7

**A/N: and the first person to get the contest at the end was george mccartney. Congrats!**

George's POV

After the scene in the park with Marie, I went straight home. When I came in, I was muttering all sorts of obscenities to myself, not even caring when my mom asked what was wrong. I just went up to my room and locked the door. I flopped down on my bed, thinking. When all my anger went away, I actually started crying. How could she say that? I liked her, and I thought she had liked me too. So whenever Marie wasn't there at practice, John was helping me write a song for her, that I would sing at the right moment in our friendship. But apparently she didn't like me like I liked her. _Wait, calm down,_ I thought. _Maybe she does like you. You probably shouldn't have kissed her out of the blue like that. That's why she acted like that, because you surprised her._ I had to agree with myself there.

"George!" It was me mum, but I didn't care right now.

"George!" Again, I ignored her.

"George Harrison, get your butt down here right now!"

"Fine!" I walked downstairs, and in the living room was Marie, who looked like she had been crying, and sitting next to her was John.

"What do you want." It sounded harsh, but I really didn't care.

"I-I c-came t-to a-apologize." She could barely talk between sniffles.

"And why would I accept?" That made John a little angry.

"Because, after you left, I found her in the park crying, and when I was talking to her, she completely broke down because she was upset. She didn't want to hurt your feelings, you just surprised her."

"Oh." I went to sit next to her. "Anyway, I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere, or exploded like that." Apparently me mum knew about me kissing Marie, because she didn't say anything.

Marie smiled. "Well then I guess we're both to blame." She hugged me around the middle. and I hugged her back.

"Aaaawwww." Marie and I broke apart immediately, both of us blushing. Then the phone rang. After a few minutes of talking, me mum called from the kitchen.

"George, it's for you." I got the phone.

"Hullo?"

"George? Hi. It's Paul."

"Hey Paul! How are you?"

"Good and guess what?"

"What?"

"...I'M MOVING TO AMERICA!" He blasted me ears with that.

"Oh my god when?"

"In a few months. We are gonna be here in June. I think we're moving close to you and Marie. Anyway, gotta go bye!" Then I heard the dial tone. When I walked back in the living room, both Marie and John looked at me weird.

"What was that loud noise from the other end? I heard you talking and then just someone yelling."

"Well John, remember Paul? Well, he told me that in June, he's coming here to America. Coming as in moving."

"Sweet! Marie, I think you'll like Paul." I sat back down next to her. She leaned over onto me. She seemed tired, so I didn't protest. After a few minutes John said he had to go, so it was just Marie and I. We just sat there for a while, but then she broke the silence.

"I'd better get going. My mom said she wanted me home by 5."

"I'll walk you home." Even though I lived next door. "Mum! I'm walking Marie home." When we got to her house, I hugged her. Then, _she_ surprised _me_. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Since you did that, I can do this." Then I kissed her cheek.

"Bye." Then she went inside. I guess she does like me...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Anyway, review and review and review. And also, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting. I'm glad people like my writing. I know things are going a bit fast, so I will do my best to add more detail. Review!**

Marie's POV

After I went inside, I ran up to my room and screamed into my pillow. I had _kissed_ George, and he had given me a kiss back. I know it was only on the cheek, but it still got me excited. I really liked him.

Over the next few weeks, I started spending more time with George. At first, neither of us mentioned what had happened. But after a few days, everytime he walked me home, he would give me a kiss on the cheek. Then _finally_, on the first day in June after we got out of school, he actually asked me out.

_Flashback_

_Me and George were in my backyard, like we are almost everyday. We were talking, and he was showing me his guitar skills. I was still having trouble, so he was helping me._

_"No Marie, your finger goes here, not there. What you're doing isnt even a chord."_

_"Well _sor-ry _for not being a natural born guitar player like you." This made him blush._

_"Do you mean that?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"That I'm a natural born guitar player."_

_"George, you have a gift. You are an amazing guitar player." He smiled._

_"Marie?"_

_"Yah?"_

_"I was, um, wondering, if you'd um," He was so cute when he got nervous. "maybe want to,um, go to the movies on Saturday?"_

_"As in a date?" He nodded. I had been waiting for him to ask. " Then I would love to."_

_"Great. I'll, um, pick you up at seven?"_

_"Sure." I had a _date_. With George, nonetheless. I swear he was leaning in, but then my mom called. Darn it._

_"Marie! Your grandmother's on the phone and she wants to talk to you."_

_"Alright! Just a sec!" Before I left, I did something neither of us expected. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I left. "See ya saturday, Georgie." I left him sitting there, blushing and speechless._

_George POV (still in flashback.)_

_Oh. My. God. She. Just... I shook my head, trying to form coherant thoughts. I could tell I was blushing, but I didn't care. She kissed me. Well, I'm not complaining. But, it was surprising, for both of us. We were both really shy, so I didn't expect her to do that. I decided to go back inside. And apparently Louise saw the whole thing, because as soon as I walked inside,_

_"Georgie's got a little girlfriend!"_

_"Sod off Louise, and don't let mum hear you! She still thinks I'm too young for a girlfriend. And Marie's just my friend." I hoped she bought it. But no such luck._

_"Yah right, she fancies you. And you fancy her. Everyone knows." Now I was frustrated._

_"Is it that bloody obvious?"_

_"Is what bloody obvious?" said my brother Peter as he came downstairs._

_"Nothing." I murmured as I went upstairs to think._

_"What's got his knickers in a twist?"_

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have any ideas. And I have some of the next chapter written, so I'm gonna try to update within the next week. Review and get virtual cookies!**

**-Lyssa**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't have much to say, except thank you for sticking with me. If any of you have any suggestions, or wanna colab on this with me, review or PM me. by the way I have no idea how a colab works, so if you do want to, I hope you know how.**

**Saturday (Marie POV)**

It was 5 o'clock, but I was already getting ready for my date with George. I had just gotten out of the shower, and I was blow-drying my hair so it would be straight. I got dressed in some skinny jeans and a nice turqouise blouse. I loved turqouise. My mom would always tell me I looked really good in it. I wore some black knee-high boots. We were only going to the movies. When my hair was dry, I ran my flat-iron through it. I didn't wear make-up. I was still messing with my hair, when my mom called from downstairs. Crap, was it 7 already?

"George is here!" Yep, it was already 7. I almost ran down the stairs I was so excited. And there he was. He had on a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

"Ready to go?" He said while hold out his arm.

"Yep. See ya mom" I called to her.

"Don't be too late!" George's mom was waiting in her car. She was still getting used to the American driving system, so I was nervous. George must have seen me a little tense, because he took hold of my hand. This made me blush, and he chuckled. We got to the movies in one piece. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, because George held my hand the entire time. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little. Fine, a lot. We just sat there for the first 30 minutes of the movie. Twice I saw him start to reach over like he wanted to hold my hand, but he decided against it. So the third time, I grabbed his before he could pull back. He looked at me, and I just smiled, and he smiled too. So we just watched the movie like that, sitting there holding hands. Much like everytime I was with him, I had butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea what that meant. Then, unfortunately, the movie was over. We went outside, and saw that his mom wasn't there. So we sat on the curb in an awkward silence.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I have writers block! That and the fact that I need some new characters. If anybody has an idea for a character, or wants to submit one of their characters, PM me and I just might use your character.!**


	10. Phoenix Swoops In!

Marie POV

I wondered how things got so awkward. We were enjoying ourselves, and then... I don't know. For the sake of George's mom, we held hands so she didn't think anything was up. We got to my house, and I invited him in. He just stayed in the door way. Deciding to leave him be, I looked at the couch. Sitting there was...

"Phoenix?"

"Marie!" She ran up to me and crushed me in a bear hug. Not surprising, seeing as I havent seen her since I was ten.

Quick bio on Phoe: She is fifteen years old, and lives in Liverpool. She is absolutely obsessed in the 70's. But that's one of the things I love about her. She's also my cousin.

Phoe looked at the doorway and her eyes grew wide. Again, she yelled. Something I wasn't expecting though.

"Georgie!" Then she ran and gave him a bear hug. I was just surprised.

"You two know each other?" George just smiled. then Phoe spoke up.

"I used to babysit the little bugger when he was little." She said ruffling his hair.

"I, um, better go. Me mum's probably mad at me for making her wait. See ya at school Marie. Bye Phoenix."

"See ya George" We both said at the same time. Me and Phoe are weird like that. We could be apart for years, but we are always in synch. As soon as George left, I asked her,

"Why didn't you say you were coming to visit?" She smirked.

"I did, I just told your mum to keep it a secret. I knew I would surprise you."

"Okay. Anyway, do you know anyone in Liverpool by the names of John Lennon or Paul McCartney?" She lit up at the mention of John's name. Someone's got a crush on Lennon.

"I do actually. John recently moved out here, and Paul's getting ready to move. You Americans are stealing all my friends."

"Well, John has been teaching me and George how to play guitar. Well, mostly me, seeing how George has moved way ahead of me with little help from John. He's really sweet," her eyes darkened a little at this. She's got more than a crush on Lennon, " but George is way sweeter. So, where are you going to be sleeping?" That's one of the good things about me. I can change subjects very quickly.

"In your room, because me mum is sleeping in your guest room. Speaking of which, I'm going to bed. 'NIght."

"Night." I decided to get ready, too. It was almost 9, and I was really tired. I got ready in a sort of daze. I had gotten back to thinking about George. I decided to just ignore it. It _was_ our first date. I fell asleep quickly.

**A/n: Again, sorry it's short. I still have a bit of writer's block. Anyway, thanks to CheekyVixen7 for letting me use Phoenix. Though at the time she was talking through LilyEyes777 because she didn't have an account yet. Review, and get virtual Beatles items!**


	11. Important author's note

**A/N: Hey guys. First off, I'd like to apologize for practically disappearing off the face of the planet. And for the author's note chapter (I hate them). I have no excuse except that I'm lazy as hell. **

**The reason I stopped writing was because a) I kinda thought my stories were terrible and b) I lost my motivation for writing. At one point I started to re-write my stuff, but then gave up on that too. I'm truly sorry to those who like my stories. **

**Lately, I've been toying with the idea of starting over. Meaning, I make a whole new account (still keeping this one), re-write my stories and publish them to the new acount. I already have a little bit of **_**Girls of the Future**_** rewritten. I'd like to know how many of you out there would like me to do this, although I'm probably going to do it anyways. Also, I'm looking for a possible collaborator, mainly for **_**Love Me Do**_**. If you're interested, PM me, on this account. **

**I haven't made the other account yet, but the name will be Lia Ecatar. **

**I want you guys to know I really appreciate all the postive reactions I got from my stories the first time around. It meant a lot to me, which is why I'm more than likely going to rewrite them. **

**Hopefully, you'll be seeing more of me soon. **

**~Lyssa**


End file.
